


nothing else matter

by snjeguljica33



Series: nothing else matter [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everything i do</p><p>for ipacoxt, short and sweet :)</p><p>each chapter is a little frames</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jude opened his eyes. The room was half dark. There is only the hum of the machine. „Where am I?“ His body was numb, he trying to move his legs or arms, but something is wrong. He turns his head to one side and finally realizes. I am in hospital? Why?  
And then he slowly starts to remember.  
Glass breakage and Zero walk away from him. Will just leave, realizes, will go for one problem, he thought then. He tried to call him, but did not help, Zero just marched off and left him there in that hallway to stand alone. After a while Jude went out, feels the cool night air. That help him somewhat gather his thoughts. He sits in car and thought, maybe when I get home, when we sleep on it, we'll find a way, perhaps ...  
Get out on the road, lost in thought, when all of a sudden from of nowhere he saw only the beam and from that moment on, only darkness. „What happened to me?“ He begins to panic.

After an angry departure from the arena, Zero a while sitting in the car, not knowing whether angry, disappointed, sad? He knew that all this happiness is only a moment away. Start the car and started to drive around town. It was always help when he was upset. Sometimes he knew to pick up someone at a bar and for a few hours to forget problems. But not since Jude quite got under his skin. After a while, he finds himself in front of the apartment. They will have to talk, he took a deep breath and went in. The apartment is dark, somewhat Zero happy that the Jude had not yet arrived, at least a little delay the inevitable. He went into the shower, which relaxes a bit, and sat down in front of TV, and falls asleep. 

Suddenly awakened by a ringing phone. He looked at his watch, 1 pm, „Jude?“ he aked  
On the other side, an unknown voice asks him if he's Zero? When confirmed, the voice is present himself as a nurse at the hospital, and informed him that the Judein the hospital. What? Why? In a moment he was awake, „in which the hospital“ just ask and hung up. Creeps descends down his spine while hastily putting on jeans and sneakers and running down the stairs to the car. Way to the hospital do not even remember when coming parked and ran into the reception. The nurse explains what happened until it leads him to the rooms.  
Jude looks so helpless while lying nailed on bed. Zero approaches and not sure what he should do. Jude seems fragile and wounded. When you come to the bed Jude opened his eyes. It has the feeling that he was relieved by stroked his cheek. „I can not move, what happened?“ He asks him, Zero turns to sister. She explained that it is of sedatives that are numb the entire body to rest from the stress.  
„Mr. Kinkade, you had a car accident, we did most of the damage repaired, but only tomorrow we will be able to say something more.“ Jude again closed his eyes and fell asleep. Zero drew a chair to bed, now it only remains to wait.  
When morning came Zero still sitting. He do not feel neither fatigue nor uncomfortable chair, just had one thing on his mind, „God do not take him from me“. Jude finally moved, opened his eyes and now feels all the pain. He laughed slightly when he saw Zero. „Now I can move, but I feel every bone“, he says softly.  
Doctor enters and asks Zero to get out.. Zero walks nervously down the hall. When the doctor comes out Zero looks into him full of anticipation, "We repaired most of injuries, he had a lot of luck, but there are several broken ribs and a broken arm. It is generally quite bruised from the impact, but I think everything will be fine". Zero gave thanks and went back into the room. Jude smiled to him again, that melted Zero heart. "We should talk," Jude said and looked away. Zero turned his head and looked him in the eye.  
"Listen, whatever it is, I do not care, I do not ever play again, I do not care, really, I was stupid" and drop his face to Jude. Jude trembling his hand and caresses Zero hair and whispered, " You would gave up his career because of me?"  
" I'd do anything for you" Zero wisper, and Jude felt the tears rolled down his face.


	2. my safe place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sure
> 
> one more time.....ipacoxt, shorter and sweeter?

Zero enters in the apartment. It's quiet. In the living room Jude fell asleep on the couch. He sat down across him and looking with a smile. Thank God, he thought, it's been a while and Jude is almost healed. Yesterday were removed and gypsum by his hand. Zero could watch it all day in asleep Jude. He is a beautiful, do not speak to him often enough, he thought, got up, kissed him on the forehead and went to the kitchen. After a while Jude comes in the kitchen where Zero prepares dinner. Hugging him around the waist, and buried his head in his neck. This is my safe place, he thought happily. Zero laughed and brushed his cheek with its lips.  
"You know, tomorrow we have go to meeting with Lionel? Jude asks. (Since Jelena died, and Oscar's end finally in jail, Lionel is back to the old position in the arena.)  
"I know, and finally to settle it, come on dinner is ready, we'll think about that tomorrow." Zero is doing plates to the table.

After all bad things has happened, Jude no longer so tense. The situation is far from resolved, but it seems that finally he found peace. Zero is glad that they are now much more together. After all, he wanted only one thing that Jude heal.  
In the morning Zero up first and looked at the sleeping man. Jude still does not rely on the injured hand consequently looks so vulnerable. zero just now after all thought, "what if I lose him?" And drew closer to the sleeping man. Jude murmured his name in sleep and Zero finally knows. He is only important in my life.

In the afternoon, they find themselves in front of the arena, this is the first time after that night that again here. Jude put his hand on Zero shoulder and immediately calm him down. They go along with Lionel office. She walked over to Jude and embraced him, and to Zero provide only hand, still somehow feels uncomfortable around him. Jude likes Lionel, Zero respect this, no matter what.  
"How are you guys' Lionel asks cheerfully  
"It is good we finally rest of this madhouse" Jude replied, Zero stays silent and sit next to him.  
"Why Why did you call us?" Jude continuing  
"We should talk about your contracts" Lionel shifts in business mode  
The boys looked at each other, while Lionel continues  
"Your jobs are waiting for you, what do you say?"  
At one time lowered uncomfortable silence, and than Zero speaks first  
"We never talked about it at home, but I do not want my job back" Lionel looked at him in horror, " but no more Jelena no Oscar, what's the problem?" asks a raised voice. Zero was still calm, Jude is still silent only squeezed his hand.  
"I think we've worked well these three years, won two titles, I will not be modest, I have credit for it. But most of all Jude have more credit than me.“ Zero end and looked at Jude with love. Jude smiled with smile reserved only for him.  
"Jude, do you want to say something?" Lionel is now looking at him with hope.  
"I think Zero is right, we both gave this club enough, more than enough. Thank you for the offer, but you'll still have to do without us. "  
Both stand up at the same time, greetings with her, and left. Lionel looks in door and still not able to say a word.

They go out and they both took a deep breath. Jude caught Zero hand and they both laughed out loud. They go to the car not looking back to the arena in which there was so much drama and pain, but also where they found each other.


	3. new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with you

New morning have a smell of new life. Free life. Jude woke up and leaned against the bed frame, thinking about what happened yesterday. To him It seems that they snapped all chains that bound him to this city, to Oscar, to the arena. Jude was happy and free, doesn't remember when when he felt this great. From today the sky is the limit.  
Put his hand under the covers. His body was so warm, so supple, skin like velvet. His lips following the hand that caressed Zero neck, chest, nipples, abdomen and descends gently to the groin. It is completely ready for him when he licked the heads... "I know you're awake," Jude muttering "I'm not, but don't stop" Zero chuckles, and apart his legs to give him easier access. Jude leaves little kisses on the inner side of Zero thigh, and with hand stroking his swollen cock and balls. It works gently and slowly, tortured him. Zero released quiet sighs, catches Jude hair, as if in prayer let him finally taken him into his mouth, but Jude is still unrelenting. Still tongue goes all over the place just not where Zero wants him. Then take it into the mouth first only a little, the first licking from root to tip, and then to the end, again and again .... Zero rearing, feels his pleasure spreads throughout the whole body, and finally to explode in his mouth . Jude swallowed and with light circular movements calms his body. "Now you're awake," Jude slowly returned to the his lips and smiles proudly.

Zero is more than up. Turns Jude around and covering him it with his body. They kiss each other for a long time, slowly, gently. Zero explores his whole body, until he took his dick in his right hand. Gently pulls several times. Jude whispered "I want you inside me." Zero grabbed the lube from the night stand and applied to his arm. Rises Jude legs on his shoulders and gently with hand opens his entrance, and then begins to push his re-swollen cock. With one hand holding tightly Jude's shoulder, and with another whacking Jude dick. Jude with both hands crowd sheet under your ass just to find some support, look in his eyes. Both feel a rush of heat and pleasure. Jude closes his eyes and threw his head back on the pillow. Jude release cum with several powerful recoil and Zero immediately after him. Zero gently pulled out and lay next to him, making sure that it doesn't hurt his hand, and then snuggle up against him and both fall asleep again.

Noon has long since passed when Jude wake up and hear the sound of the shower. He lay in bed for a while enjoying in first free day, who knows since when. Zero after showering peered into the room, "Go take a shower, I will order something to eat." While Jude takes a shower, Zero changing bedclothes and ordered food.  
While eating and watching TV, Zero asks him „Whether it's unusual that you have no obligations?". Jude smile "so, it's nice to be relaxed, and I have not even practiced."  
The rest of the day they spend doing nothing, happy that they finally together. They both know that this will not last forever, it will have to decide where to go, but today is just their day. The first day of their new life.


	4. old one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and some new

After the summer break, which they spent in a small village on the coast, comes time to decide. Jude becomes Zero's agent again. Over the summer, arrived offers from side variety of clubs. Zero was still in his prime, and he had an excellent rating, the rest is just to decide where to go.

They were discussing supply days, several of them came from Europe. "What do you think, we could change the continent?" Zero asked with a smile, for Jude, the idea did not seem so crazy. "Why not," the old lady "would be delighted with an unbridled American man".  
After a few days Jude had done preliminary talks with several clubs. The offer of club from Barcelona was more than excellent. Another continent, why not, Zero thought, changes could be good. They decide over the weekend go to visit. Barcelona was wonderful, a city full of charm. In the club they received royal welcome. Negotiations have passed excellent. Before signing the contract, they wanted to clear up the situation by the end, that Jude asked whether there will be problems because Zero live with a man? The director laughed loudly, "I don't see why, after all there is no one in this world who has not seen your coming out. Your private life is your business. "  
The agreement was signed the same afternoon, so that they had one day to get acquainted with the city.

When they returned home, it was necessary to organize all for relocation. There was little time to the start of the season. They agreed arrival prior to Zero started training. Last night before moving, lying in bed, until Jude was looking for something on the tablet, Zero says quietly, "I will miss your apartment, here it all began, this was the only home I know." Jude looked at him and caresses his cheek "Home will be anywhere just as long as we're together," kissed him, put the tablet on the table and squeezed against him. "Hey, tomorrow begins a new adventure."

Initially there were some problems with adjustments. Of course, it was necessary to arrange a new apartment, about which mainly concerned the Jude. Zero began to train and get to know a new team. The break time is over, they both had a job and tried what little time they are together spend more quality.

They came to know the city, sometimes go out to dinner or shopping. Jude sometimes call Lionel to hear if everything was okay and to tell her all the news. In the new city they meet some new people. Sometimes they go with some of the players for a drink or dinner, but they most like when the two of them at home watching a movie, or game, make some dinner or making love.

One morning while Jude are already working on new sponsors, Zero approached him from behind and hugged him, "I like it here. People are ok, the atmosphere in the club is a lot better than in LA, but I guess we are now new people. "Jude laughed" New city, new people, just the two of us old one“   
'' Now I'll show you who is old " Zero pushed table with tablet and pulled him behind the sofa, while both of them laugh as kids.


End file.
